Fallen Star
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Loki won, but not everyone went down without a fight. A rebel leader is caught and taken captive as a warning to those who deny Loki as their King.
1. Chapter 1

_1st November, 2012. 7 months after the defeat of the Avengers and the reign of Loki began._

_Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making  
__and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this  
~Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us, My Chemical Romance_

Stella jutted her chin out as an act of defiance, noticing in the routine way one notices the colour of someone's eyes that the blood of her split lip rolled down her chin as she did so. Still, she'd spilled blood more than once since Loki's reign began. A little more wouldn't have a great effect.

Her eyes held a hard, blazing look as she glared up at him, resenting the way his eyes ran down her, like she was a piece of meat. Amusement seemed to roll off him as he smirked at her. He had to admire her bravery; it was not often a mortal could look him in the eye.

"What is your name?" Loki asked.

Her eyes narrowed and, for a brief moment, Loki thought that she wouldn't answer. Finally, she spoke.

"Stella."

Her voice lacked any emotion, but her words were hard and clipped. They didn't sound right emerging from her soft lips.

"And where did you find her?" Loki addressed the two men that stood behind her, both large and towering over her petite frame. One sported a bloody nose, the other a large red mark on his cheek; obviously, Stella had not come without a fight.

"She was on the streets," one of them answered. "She and a few others were spray painting the walls."

That explained the dark stains on Stella's pale hands Loki had not failed to notice. He raised an eyebrow.

"There were more?"

"Yeah . . . they got away."

Stella's lips curled into a small smirk as she thought of her friends and fellow rebels. Even if she'd been caught, Loki's men weren't able to catch a group of young adults, the oldest being twenty one. They'd avoided the authorities for several months now, spray painting walls with morale boosting messages, pictures of the Avengers and denials of Loki as their King. It had been great fun.

"What were you hoping to achieve?" Loki asked her, seeing her smirk. "It is common knowledge that your kind crave subjagation."

"The world shouldn't have the bow to men like you," Stella said, still glaring at him.

"There are no men like me."

Silent, Stella looked away. Her stained hands clenched into fists.

Realisation dawned on Loki and, with a smirk, he curled his thumb and forefinger around her chin, lifting her head. Stella stiffened, now coiled tighter than a spring.

Loki took this moment to quicky study her face. He supposed that, in Midgardian standards, she could be considered as attractive. Her face had a natural youthful quality to it, with large eyes, a small nose and soft lips.

She was obviously smart as well; smart enough to avoid being caught for all these months. Smart enough to raise enough support for her rebellion to be substantial and make an impact.

Stella didn't tremble, though Loki could tell it took her great effort not to. He could feel her pulse quickening.

"You wanted to set an example."

Yes, Stella had wanted to set an example. She was one of the very few who found themselves immune to Loki's charm and power. She wanted to show everyone that they didn't have to bow down to this mad man and that, if they truly believed it, the Avengers would return soon. So yes, Stella wanted to set an example.

Silent, Stella continued to glare at him.

"Well," Loki said, taking his hand away. "That can be arranged. Bring her."

Stella's eyes widened at this order. She was so startled that she didn't even try to fight the men as they pushed her forwards, forcing her to move. Her wrists were now bound, so she couldn't really fight them even if she wanted to.

Still, she couldn't help but frown at the large van she was dragged to. Not only was it slightly stereotypical of the situation she was currently in, it was also incredibly subtle.

"Were you expecting something else?" Loki asked from behind her, making her jump. His lips were close to her ear.

"A limo, a Mercedes," Stella said. "Horse drawn carriage, even."

"Even a King can be subtle."

"From what I've seen, subtlety really isn't your strong point."

Loki laughed softly, his breath tickling her neck.

Stella was helped into the back of the van. Sitting down, she stared at the floor. Loki sat across from her, silently observing his prisoner.

As he watched her, he attempted to read her mind. He frowned when he couldn't.

The van took them to a skyscraper, which Loki claimed as his own shortly after his reign began. It was filled with his men and women, most of whom stared at Stella as she was steered through the foyer.

Loki's hand rested on the small of Stella's back, but it wasn't for her benefit. _This is mine,_ the gesture screamed.

His hand remained there as they stepped into the elevator. They stood in silence.

Stella, despite her calm exterior, was petrified.

She had been claimed by Loki, the _King. _He'd defeated the Avengers - who were now scattered around the globe, rumours claimed - and took over the Earth with his army of Chitauri. Everyone knew of his power.

The elevator stopped; the doors slid open to reveal a grandly furnished room. Stella raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained indifferent.

"Out you go," Loki said, watching her closely.

Stella took a few steps forwards, Loki following.

"Nice place," she muttered. "Subtle."

Loki smirked. "I'm glad you approve."

Striding past her, Loki picked up a knife and turned to Stella.

"Come."

But Stella didn't move; her eyes were wide as she stared at the knife.

"It is not my intention to harm you with the knife," he assured her. "Come."

With slow, wary steps, Stella walked towards Loki. Taking her arm, he cut the rope that bound her wrists.

Stella stepped back immediately, hating the way his skin felt against hers.

Silence loomed over them. Stella avoided Loki's amused gaze, rubbing her sore wrists, and a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked quietly.

"It is not my taste for force the unwilling."

No. That was some comfort.

"But you're going to make an example of me."

"Yes."

Stella's eyes met Loki's, wide and vulnerable. This only lasted a second, as the hard blazing look appeared once more. Loki suspected that he would see a lot of this look in her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "But you use me and _only _me."

Loki raised an eyebrow, standing over her.

"Why the sudden defence?" he murmured. Stella glared up at him.

"I don't want the people I love to get hurt."

Smirking, Loki reached out and toyed with a strand of Stella's hair. She froze.

"You are willing to bargain your life to safe your loved ones," he said softly. "Interesting."

Stella was silent, trying to keep her heart rate and breathing under control. Loki towered over her, trapping her.

"I do not care who I use," Loki continued. "I _will _show the world what happens to those who deny I am your King."

Her anger flaring, Stella slapped his hand away.

"You are not my King and you never will be," she hissed.

Suddenly, Loki's hand was around her throat.

"I _will _break you, piece by piece. I will make it so you will _crave_ subjagation. In the end, Stella, you _will _yield to me."

Fear mixed with hatred filled her eyes as Stella stared up at him, questions racing through her mind. Her pulse thundered beneath his hand.

"You won't win," she said, her voice hoarse. "You can break as many people as you like, but there will always be that one person who stands up to you."

"Something _you _failed to do."

With one fluid motion, Loki released Stella and turned away.

"Do not try to escape," he said as he strode to the elevator doors.

The moment he left, Stella's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she hugged herself and allowed her defensive walls to crash down around her.

Finally, Stella began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
__But I like to keep some things to myself  
__I like to keep my issues drawn  
__It's always darkest before the dawn  
__~Shake It Out, Florence + The Machine_

When she finally calmed down, Stella pulled herself up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, unsure of what to do.

The uncertainty was . . . odd, unfamiliar. She felt lost.

At the sound of the ding of the elevator, her stance became defensive. Stella relaxed only slightly when she saw an older woman enter, carrying a duffel bag on one shoulder.

"Don't turn your nose up," the woman said, seeing Stella's expression. "It's all for you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been told to show you your room." The woman paused. "I'm Mary."

"Stella."

No pleasantries were exchanged, nor was any attempt of a conversation made. Stella took the bag from Mary and followed her.

It was larger than she expected, with a walk in wardrobe (which was empty) and an en suite bathroom. Stella looked around, fighting the sudden urge to cry again.

"He ain't a bad King," Mary said suddenly.

"That doesn't make him a good one," Stella mumbled, remembering Loki's hand around her throat.

She jumped when she felt Mary's hand on her shoulder, looking over her shoulder. The older woman offered no words of comfort, but gently squeezed Stella's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get that lip sorted."

Mary steered Stella towards the bathroom, where Stella sat on the edge of the bath. She watched as Mary washed a flannel under cold water for a minute, gently dabbing it against her split lip.

Stella flinched, a sharp intake of breath passing through her lips, but Mary kept a firm hand on her, keeping her in place. She reminded the younger woman of her mother, caring and nuturing.

When Mary was done, she gave Stella a last smile and left.

Looking around, Stella's eyes widened slightly as she took in the magnificence of the bathroom. The bath was large enough for at least three people and the shower . . .

Stella ran a hand through her dirty hair, realising how long it had been since she'd had a shower.

Sudden excitement rushed through her as she turned the shower on, the hot water spraying her. Throwing her clothes on the floor, she all but jumped into the shower, allowing the hot water to scald her.

She could only take so much heat; cold water soon joined the hot, creating the perfect temperature.

Stella stayed in the shower for at least an hour, scrubbing her hair clean and rubbing her body with the various scented products lined up on the shelf. She shaved and cleaned her teeth.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, dripping wet, Stella felt more human than she had for a long time.

Wrapped up in a warm, fluffy robe that was hanging on the back of the door, Stella walked back in her bedroom. She opened the duffel bag and gasped.

It was stuffed with her clothes.

Picking up one of the t-shirts, Stella unfolded it and held it in front of her. Yep, they were definately her clothes.

Meaning Loki (or one of his men) had been to her apartment to collect them.

Stella shuddered, suddenly feeling violated.

Still, it was nice to have her own clothing. Pawing through the bag, a dark blush rose to her cheeks when she picked up a handful of her underwear. She was just grateful that practicality once again overuled prettiness when she brought her undergarments.

Stella dressed in her favourite pair of jeans, which was so soft and tight they felt like a second skin, and a long sleeved shirt. She brushed her damp hair, tying it back, and then sat on the edge of her bed.

Not long after, there was a knock.

"Come in," Stella reluctantly called, and the door opened to reveal Mary.

"I see you found the shower then," was the first thing the older woman said, grinning slightly. Stella smiled back weakly. "Dinner's ready."

Her smile fell. "I'm not hungry." There was no doubt who she would be accompanying for dinner.

"Take it from me, girl, he ain't above coming here and fetching you himself." Stella didn't have to ask to whom Mary was referring. "If you want to keep your dignity, you'd come with me."

Reluctant, Stella stood up and followed Mary out of the room.

Stella recognized the route they were taking, as it had been the one she followed Mary down to her room. Just as they were about to turn a corner, taking them into the room in which Stella and Loki had their first exchange, Mary looked at her.

"Don't make him angry."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "He caught me organizing a rebellion against him," she pointed out.

"And look where that got you."

Stella scowled, but didn't say anything as she followed Mary around the corner and into the large room that seemed to be a kitchen, dining room and lounge all in one. This time, Stella noticed the windows that dominated one wall.

Loki stood by said windows, his back to her, but he slowly turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"Thank you, Mary," he said, not taking his eyes off Stella. "You are excused."

As Mary left, Stella fought the urge to scream and beg for the older woman to stay. She didn't want to be left with Loki again.

But she maintained her cool exterior, going so far as to cross her arms while Loki's eyes raked over her.

"What?" she demanded, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Your appearance has made a mild improvement since our last meeting," he commented indifferently. His eyes rested on her still damp hair. "You made good use of the shower."

"Cleanliness isn't really a priority when you're organizing a rebellion," Stella remarked, also indifferent. Loki smirked.

"That was made clear during our first meeting."

Her cheeks turning red, Stella glared at Loki, resenting the insult.

Still smirking, Loki gestured towards the table that was set.

"May I offer you a drink?" he asked.

"Water," Stella said, and then added, "Please."

She watched Loki as, with slow and measured movements, he poured her a glass of water. He strode towards her, holding it out to her.

"And I was hoping to see you use your magic," she said sarcastically, taking the glass. She was careful to avoid their fingers making contact, something that did not escape his attention.

"Would you prefer it if I did?" Loki asked, his lips twitching.

"No," Stella muttered.

"But you assumed I would take this opportunity to display my power, yes?"

"I never assume." Stella's lips twitched slightly as she repeated the old saying her father would always recite. "Otherwise I'll make an ass out of you and me."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Already the mortal girl was providing entertainment, even if it was unintentional.

Reaching out, Loki placed his hand on the small of her back, cold through the fabric, and led her to the table. With the grace of a gentleman, he pulled out her chair.

Stella glared at him as she sat down, but didn't forget to thank him. Her mother had always taught her the importance of good manners.

Sitting across from her, Loki pressed his fingers together and leaned forwards in his seat, observing her.

Stella sat rigidly, once again coiled tighter than a spring. Her eyes darted around, looking in every direction but his, and she looked ready to run as fast as she could should she need to.

She really was quite pretty, but her hard expression did her no justice.

Once again, Loki tried to skim her thoughts but found he couldn't.

"It isn't often I find myself unable to read a mortal's thoughts," he commented. Stella's eyes snapped to his. "Tell me, Stella, what is your secret?"

"Why would I want to share my secret with you?"

"Curiousity, love."

"It killed the cat," she reminded him with a small smirk.

"But a cat has nine lives, does it not?" Loki countered. Stella glowered at him. "Would you be open to a trade?"

"A trade," Stella repeated slowly, flatly.

"Yes. You will answer my questions and I will answer any questions you have in return."

Stella considered the proposal carefully. She did have questions of her own she'd like to be answered . . .

"Can we eat first?" she asked uncertainly.

To her surprise, Loki threw his head back and laughed. Stella frowned, her forehead creasing slightly; she was unaware that she was the source of Loki's amusement.

"Your priorities are certainly curious," he said when his laughter ceased. "You care more about satisfying your hunger than your curiousity."

Stella almost retorted that, in her defence, she'd not eaten all day. Like her appearance, food was not something she gave much thought during her organization of the rebellion.

At Loki's nod, servants brought forwards their food. It was, as Stella expected, delicious. It took her great effort not to wolf it down, but to eat it slowly, savouring the flavours.

More than once, Loki watched her while she ate. She really was a curious thing.

When she finished, Stella felt quite warm and full up. She put down her cutlery and leaned back in her seat, slightly more relaxed.

"Was that to your liking?"

"I did half expect it to be poisoned," Stella admitted. Loki's lips twitched.

"Why would I poison you when there are so many questions I have yet to be answered?"

She sighed. "Fire away," she said wearily.

"How old are you?"

Stella blinked; that wasn't the sort of opening question she'd expected.

"Twenty."

"So young to be organizing a rebellion," Loki said thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side.

"It was surprisingly easy." She shrugged. "Did you really expect the whole world to accept you as our King?"

"I expected some resistance," Loki admitted. "How long did it take for you to organize your rebellion?"

Stella frowned and shrugged. "Not as long as you would think. Are you going to kill me?"

"As of yet, I have no plans to." For a long time, Loki paused, gazing at her. "Your reaction to the knife was a curious one," he finally said. Stella stiffened. "Explain it to me."

"No," she said softly.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "No?" The mocking in his voice was clear. Stella shook her head.

"No," she repeated firmly. "That's too personal."

Standing up, Stella turned to leave. Loki was behind her immediately, his arm around her waist and his lips close to her ear.

"Do not turn your back on your King, Stella," he said, and Stella shuddered as his lips brushed against her skin.

"Consider myself warned," she said, and had he been a mere mortal, Loki probably would've missed the tremble of her voice. He smirked, slowly releasing her.

"Pleasant dreams," Loki said, his voice soft and dangerous. Stella didn't look at him as she walked away from him, all but running to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her, thoroughly shaken.

She didn't even change out of her clothes as she fell onto the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

For Stella, sleep did not come easy that night.

* * *

Thank you CadyD for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
__You're the one that I need  
I__'m the one that you loathe  
__You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
__~The Sharpest of Lives, My Chemical Romance_

When Stella woke up the next day, having had very little sleep, she felt like hell.

She sat up slowly, tangled in the bedsheets, and released her hair from its ponytail, running her hand through it. It was so tangled that, with a defeated sigh, she tied it back again.

Stella quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt before pulling on her boots. They were soft and familiar, molded to the shape of her feet from wearing them so often.

Quickly, she left her room and walked to the main room, the one with the windows. She sincerly hoped that Loki wasn't there, and that there would be some food. Her stomach felt hollow.

The room was empty, and Stella let out a small sigh of relief. She turned to look out the large windows that dominated one wall, but something caught her eye.

"No," she muttered, shaking her head.

On the table was a newspaper. Stella picked it up.

"_No._"

_REBEL LEADER CAUGHT BY KING _was the headline, and underneath was a picture of her. It was the most recent of her, taken on her twentieth birthday just before the rebellion began. She was grinning like a fool.

Stella scowled.

"Bastard," she said furiously.

"Such vulgar language."

Jumping at the sound of Loki's voice directly behind her, Stella spun around and glared at him.

"Why?" she demanded, holding the newspaper up. Smirking, he took it from her.

"I did say I was going to make an example of you," he told her. "Your loved ones will now know that you are alive."

"And I should be grateful?"

"Should I expect gratitude?"

Stella snorted loudly.

"You plastered _this_- " Stella snatched the newspaper from him. " - all over New York. I wouldn't be grateful on a month of Sundays."

"I chose a flattering picture of you," Loki said, toying with a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail. "You look rather pleasant with your hair loose."

"It's inconvenient," Stella said, her voice shaking. "And I look like an idiot," she added.

"We both know that isn't true."

Stella glared at him and, smirking, Loki slowly pulled away.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" he asked, waving a hand at the table behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Stella's eyes widened at the wide spread that had appeared on the table.

"You _were_ hoping to see my magic, were you not?" Loki teased.

"It's rather less impressive than I hoped it would be."

Behind her, Loki grinned.

She was so _angry_; her hatred for him rolled of her body like a tidal wave. But still, she was so scared. Not for her own life, but for the ones of the people she loved . . .

He was going to enjoy breaking her.

Breakfast was a silent affair, and Stella shot furious glares at Loki throughout most of it. She picked at her food, her appetite lost when Loki joined her, and took a few reluctant bites. The food tasted like cardboard.

When they were both finished, everything vanished with a wave of Loki's hand.

With business to attend to, Loki stood and prepared to leave.

"So I just get to sit around here all day?" Stella asked bitterly, scowling.

"I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself."

Her scowl growing, Stella looked out the windows.

Standing over her, Loki cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, making her look into his eyes.

"Do not try and escape," he ordered, as he had done the previous night, smirking when a faint blush rose to her cheeks. She pulled away defiantly, an action he ignored.

"Don't you have people's lives to ruin?"

"No, love, only yours."

* * *

It was boredom that led to her mistake.

Stella had unpacked her clothes and belongings. She made her bed and then showered. She changed her clothes several times before ending up in the jeans and t-shirt she wore that morning. She experimented with her hair and then tied it back again.

Now, she was bored.

When left alone to think, Stella often found herself in trouble. She tended to overthink, her thoughts becoming exaggerated and morphing into more desirable thoughts. Sometimes, they became so wild she found herself unable to reign them back in and remember the original thought. She needed to be distracted.

But now, she was left alone with nothing to do but think.

Stella couldn't help but think of escaping. She was certain that, if she really put her mind to it, she could escape. She wasn't locked in, nor were the elevators disabled.

It was too easy.

Warily, Stella stood up and crossed the room, pressing the elevator button. With a small _ding_, the doors slid open, like her mother's arms opening for a hug. Stella walked in, pressed the right button and waited as the elevator descended.

The doors opened, and Stella saw that she was on the ground floor of the building.

No one so much as looked at her as Stella walked out, merging into the crowd of people that worked for Loki. Her eyes darted about, searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

It was _too easy._

But Stella didn't dwell on that; she was excited at the prospect of leaving. Plans formed in her mind of what she would do when she left, the first being to run home as fast as she could. She, her mother and sister were going to leave, she decided, and live far away from New York.

She reached the door, and a wide grin spread across her face.

Pushing it open, she stepped outside.

Pain burst throughout her body, so raw that a pained gasp escaped her throat. Her legs collapsed from underneath her, her body falling to the ground. Black spots invaded her blurry vision as she curled up, shaking.

The last thing she remembered were Loki's boots in her line of sight, his voice echoing in her ear.

"I did warn you."

And then everything went black.

* * *

Loki sat back in his chair, watching Stella as she slowly recovered. She was still unconcious, and she was probably going to have a few bruises from the fal, but there was nothing that would permanently damage her.

She looked rather peaceful when she was asleep.

Her face had a natural, youthful quality to it, but it was ruined by the scowls she wore. Now, her face was soft and relaxed.

With a soft moan, her brow pulled together and her eyes slowly flickered open. Loki watched as Stella raised a hand, rubbing her forehead, and frowned.

"Wha' 'appened?" she asked groggily. She hadn't been expecting an answer, and so Loki's voice was a surprise.

"You failed to listen and so suffered the consequences."

Stella shot up, a sharp intake of breath passing her lips as pain shot through her again, and glared at Loki.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough."

She eyed him warily. "Watching people sleep is really creepy, you know."

"I can assure you that my intentions were strictly honourable."

Stella stared at him.

"You're joking, right?"

Loki smirked.

Slowly, Stella leaned back against her pillows. It hadn't escaped her notice that she was sitting on her bed, vulnerable, but Loki did not look as if he was going to hurt her. She was as much of a threat to him as any other woman on the street.

"You could've warned me," she muttered.

"I did. You failed to listen."

"I didn't fail." Stella looked at him. "I just chose not to."

It was one of Stella's less desirable traits, as her mother had once delicately put it. She was far too defiant for her own good, forever disobeying orders.

A brief memory flickered in Stella's mind; when she was eight, her mother told her not to climb the large tree that grew in her uncle's backgarden. Stella, of course, disobeyed and climbed straight to the top. She then realised she was stuck and, after trying to climb back down, went toppling straight to the ground.

Stella's fingers subconciously curled around her wrist; she had broken it when she fell out of that tree.

_You're going to get yourself into some serious trouble, one day,_ her mother had said to her.

"So does that work for everyone, or am I just lucky?" she asked finally.

"It was designed just for you," Loki told her.

"Great."

Loki smirked, watching Stella as she looked away, curling her arms around her legs as she brought them to her chest.

"What was it that compelled you to try and escape, despite my warning?" he asked.

Stella pursed her lips together, deep in thought. Loki watched her as her arms tightened slightly.

"I was bored."

Loki raised an eyebrow, supressing the laughter that rose to his throat; he had yet to meet a woman quite as blunt as Stella. Still, it was refreshing from the pathetic, simpering women eager to please him he encountered every day.

He stood up so suddenly that Stella jumped.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I cannot allow my mortal to be bored."

She glowered at him. "I'm not _your_ anything."

Ignoring her, Loki swept past her and towards the door. Stella watched him, frowning, as he left her room, shutting the door behind him.

With a frustrated yell, Stella fell back onto her bed.

* * *

Thank you Cerca39 and CadyD for reviewing!

If you haven't guessed from the story cover, I imagine Stella to be portrayed by Emily Browning.


	4. Chapter 4

_And we can run, from the backdrop of these gears and scalpels  
__At every hour goes the tick-tock bang of monitors as  
__They stared us down when we met in the emergency room  
__And in our beds, I could hear you breathe with help from cold machines  
__~This Is The Best Day Ever, My Chemical Romance_

Sitting on her bed, Stella's legs were curled up to her chest and she hugged them as she stared at the box. The lid was open, resting on the bed next to it.

Inside was a coat.

Stella had been woken up by Mary with the strict instructions to get washed and dressed, preparing her for the day. She'd done so without complaint, and then she found the box.

If it had been a gift from anyone else, then she would've appreciated the gesture. But the figure hugging, dark green coat was full of insinuations and she hated it.

It had been a long time since Stella actually wore something figure hugging; her oversized, baggy shirts and jumpers were warm, comforting. She felt uncomfortable suddenly showing her figure after such a long time . . . and the colour.

Stella rolled her eyes.

With a frustrated huff, Stella folded the coat and put it back in the box, shutting the lid. She then put the box under her bed, kicking it so it rested in the centre and as far away from her as she could possibly manage, and found her old parka instead.

The parka was not her own, but a hand me down from her father. It swamped her, and Stella had to constantly push the sleeves up for full use of her hands.

Still, the parka made her feel safe.

There was a soft knock at her door. It opened, and Mary poked her head in.

"You ready?" she asked.

Stella nodded, zipping her parka up as she followed Mary out of her room. She was led out of the building, to where Loki was standing by a sleek, black car.

Seeing her, he smirked.

"Was the coat I provided not to your taste?"

Stella glowered at him, but didn't say anything. Still smirking, Loki opened the car door.

She climbed in with as much grace as she could muster, which wasn't much because, though Stella was very slender, she was also quite awkward with it. It was as if she didn't quite have full control of her limbs, and the overall effect was rather amusing.

Loki sat next to her, his legs splayed in an overt display of male dominance. Rolling her eyes, Stella wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

The windows were tilted, so Stella had no idea where the car was taking her. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me," Loki said, breaking the silence. "What was wrong with the coat?"

"You might as well have written _Property of the King _across my forehead," Stella snapped back.

Loki chuckled. "You speak with such eloquence, my dear."

"It's one of my many talents."

"My, you are foul tempered today."

Stella bit back a retort, turning to glare at the dark window.

"Why did you give me the coat?" she finally asked in a low voice, still looking at the window.

"It was an act of good will."

Stella gave Loki a dark look, and he smirked at her in response.

* * *

"Why are we at the hospital?" Stella demanded when she stepped out of the car.

Since Loki's reign began, hospitals and doctors became increasingly in demand. The Chituari were ruthless in their attacks, as were Loki's men. Medicine was needed constantly, and the radios often voiced pleas for people to volunteer at the local hospitals. People began to treat the hospital as a second home, as it was always open to provide food and warmth.

"They are expecting us," Loki told her, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her inside.

She could feel people's eyes burning into her as they walked, but Stella refused to appear weak. She straightened slightly, tilting her chin up.

"I wish to speak with Doctor Farrell," Loki said to the receptionist - a woman not much older than Stella - when they reached the front desk.

"C-Certainly, your Grace," the woman stuttered, scattering several papers as she reached for the phone. Stella couldn't tell whether it was fear or awe that caused the woman to react like that.

When Farrell arrived, eyeing Loki with a frown, Stella decided she liked him immediately.

"Can I help you, your Grace?" he asked, a bitter undertone to his question. Stella liked him even more.

"She would like to offer her services," Loki replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "It was discussed yesterday."

Farrell's frown grew as he looked Stella up and down.

"Fine," he finally said. "Come with me."

Stella glanced at Loki, like a child asking their parent for permission, before walking away, following Farrell. Neither of them spoke as they walked up the stairs.

Stella hated hospitals. She hated the clinical feel and the smell. She hated hearing the wails and sobs of people in pain, watching them as the colour slowly drained from their faces. The wounds given by the Chituari were incredibly hard to heal properly, so very few people had a proper chance of surviving them.

"Are you any good with children?" Farrell finally asked. Stella nodded.

"I love them," she answered truthfully. Stella adored children; she was devastated when she discovered she couldn't have any of her own.

"Great, because Nicole could do with some help."

Nicole turned out to be a tired looking, middle aged woman with shocking red hair. She greeted Stella warmly and set her to work immediately.

One child, a little boy called Bobby, latched himself onto Stella immediately. He was adorable, with curly brown hair and a cheeky grin, and the two of them sat in the corner together, reading.

Stella felt calmer than she had done in days. The little boy, so full of life and hope, had cheered her up considerably.

When Farrell came by, prepared to perform an operation on little Bobby, Stella gave the boy a big hug.

"Be brave," she said. "I'll come see you when it's all over, ok?"

"Ok," Bobby agreed happily. "Thank you for reading to me."

Later, Farrell returned to the children's ward. He had a solemn expression.

"Bobby didn't make it."

* * *

Loki found Stella later in the evening, curled up on the stairs with her head against the wall. She was shaking.

"You are able to openly defy me and refuse to acknowledge me as your King, and yet a day in the hospital reduces you to an emotional wreck?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Pathetic."

Slowly, Stella raised her eyes to meet his. They were full of tears.

"I just had to tell a mother, who has lost everything, that her only son and living relative is dead," she said.

"I fail to see how that should make you so emotional."

Stella stared at him incredulously.

"Are you a pyschopath?" she demanded. "That boy was five years old. His mother is going to have to go home to an empty house and somehow find the will to carry on even though she has absolutely _nothing. _Surely you must feel _something._"

Silent, Loki observed the shaking and crying girl with mild interest. This woman, so brave and defiant, was reduced to tears by a child's death . . .

"Come," he said. "We are leaving."

"What?"

"I wish to leave. You are coming with me."

"No."

"No?" The mirth in Loki's voice was clear, and it infuriated Stella. She stood up.

"No," she repeated. "I'm staying here."

With a low laugh, Loki appeared in front of her, his hand curling around her throat.

"This is not a discussion," he said. "I am leaving and you will follow." He dropped her, and Stella fell back onto the step with a thud. Spinning around, he walked away.

Shaking still, Stella stood up.

She followed Loki, and hated herself more with every step she took.

* * *

Thank you SmileyGallagherGirl and CadyD for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

_I linger in the doorway  
__Of alarm clock screaming  
__Monsters calling my name  
__~Imaginary, Evanescence_

As the days passed, a sort of routine was established between Loki and Stella. After breakfast, which she no longer spent glowering at him from across the table but actually eating the food placed in front of her, he would escort her to the hospital. She would spend most of the day at the hospital and would then be escorted back.

Stella soon found that she strangely enjoyed her time at the hospital. The men she treated were fiercely protective of her and the woman looked up to her with a kind of awe. She learned not to form too close a bond with anyone, however.

After a few days, Farrell assigned Stella to the ward filled with women. They'd all been raped.

Rape was never nice, but what these women had experienced was brutal. There were woman who were shaking messes, a constant stream of tears rolling down their cheeks. There were women who incredibly fierce and protective of themselves, snapping at anyone who came to close. And then there were the women that were hollow, and they scared Stella the most. They barely moved, gazing at the walls with blank expressions, slowly wasting away to nothing.

Since Loki's reign began, crime rates increased. He and the Chitauri only had so much control.

"Tell them what you've been doing," Farrell had said. "Let them know that there are still fighters out there. Give these women some hope to cling on to."

And that's what Stella did.

"Who are you?" a women demanded when Stella walked in.

"You know those huge pictures of the Avengers all over New York?" Several women nodded. "I'm the one who started them."

This caused the women to murmur amongst themselves, several of them glancing in Stella's direction. She waited.

"Do you really think they'll come back?" someone asked. Stella didn't have to ask who she meant.

"Of course," Stella said firmly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"They're the Avengers," a woman snapped at the first before Stella could reply. "There's a clue in the name."

Smiling, Stella took a seat and looked around.

"I'm sure because I believe in them," she said. "Just like someone believed in me. I didn't think that the rebellion would make a difference, but it has. My friends are still out there, fighting Loki."

"Yeah, but look where that rebellion got you."

Stella's smile faded, and she looked down at her hands. A long silence followed before she finally spoke.

"I'm not asking you all to try and overthrow Loki," Stella said. "And I'm not asking you to do what I did. I'm just asking you all to stay strong, because he can't control you and he can't hurt you when you stay strong."

"Has he raped you?" a woman near Stella asked quietly.

Hands on her waist. Lips at her ear. Bruises on her throat.

Slowly, with an almost guilty expression, Stella shook her head.

The way he touched her, the way he looked at her . . . he had no desire for her. He wanted to _scare_ her.

And Stella was ashamed to admit that it was working.

* * *

That night, Stella couldn't sleep.

She hadn't seen Loki since that morning; it was Mary who escorted her from the hospital. Though she was grateful, it unnerved her slightly.

She lay on her bed, curled up and waiting for sleep to claim her as its own, but it never happened. With a sigh, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Not too long after, Stella had discovered that she could get to the roof of the building. When she couldn't sleep, she liked to sneak out of her room and sit on the roof, gazing at the city below her. It was peaceful, so she could just sit and not have to think or speak.

As she reached the door, however, she realised that someone was already on the roof.

" . . . you here, Thor?"

Stella gasped, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Thor! One of the Avengers!

Slowly, she crept towards the door, careful to remain in the shadows. It was slightly ajar, so she could easily peek out.

His back turned to her, Loki was facing Thor. Stella couldn't help but stare at him, wondering how such a huge man could be overpowered by someone like Loki.

Her eyes flickered to the staff that never left Loki's hands; that was how.

"I have come to reason with you, brother," was Thor's booming reply. Loki scoffed.

"Have you not already tried this? Or are you so stupid as to think - "

"Stop this madness, brother," Thor interupted desperately. "Please, I beg of you, stop this and come _home._"

Loki turned suddenly, and Stella scuttled backwards so she wouldn't be seen. She watched him as he paced, a sudden smirk appearing on his pained face.

"Tell me," he said calmly. "How is Jane Foster?"

Fear spread across Thor's face, quickly replaced with anger.

"Leave Lady Jane out of this," he warned. "She is of no threat or use to you."

"The mortal woman who has captured the heart of the great Thor Odinson." Loki spat his name out, turning to face Thor. "Tell me, how ever did you get Odin's approval?"

"I am not the only one whose heart has been captured."

A brief silence followed, broken by the sound of Loki's mocking laughter.

"You mistake a punishment as an act of love," he said.

"A punishment? Have you gone mad?" Striding forwards, Thor suddenly grabbed Loki by his arms and shook him. "You must not hurt this woman, brother! I forbid you!"

Loki simply laughed.

"Fear not, Thor, she is perfectly well. In fact, you can meet her right now if you wish."

Thor slowly released Loki, frowning in confusion. Panic flooded through Stella as she backed away from the door.

"Come, Stella. It is impolite to hide when entertaining guests."

Stella froze. Loki's back was turned to her, but she knew he would be smirking that dangerous smirk of his.

When she failed to appear, Loki sighed.

"I will not repeat myself," he warned.

Slowly, Stella pushed open the door and stepped out into the moonlight, shivering as a cool wind surrounded her. She clung to the sleeves of her jumper, feeling vulnerable in her pyjamas.

Thor looked at her with such sadness and pity that it made Stella want to cry. Still Loki's back was turned to her, but he extended a hand towards her.

"Come here, Stella."

She shook her head.

Loki turned to face her, and fear washed through her when she saw the glint in his eyes. His lips twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Come here, Stella," he repeated, his hand still extended.

Stella took a hesitant step forwards, and then another. When she was within arm's reach of Loki, his hand curled around her arm and pulled her forwards, holding her at his side.

She looked at Thor. _Help me,_ she silently begged. _Please._

"No need for concern," Loki said calmly. "She is perfectly well."

Thor's eyes flickered to the bruises around Stella's neck. He could see the fear in her eyes, the way Loki looked at her, plotting and scheming. It pained him to know that he could do nothing.

"My apologies, Lady Stella," he rumbled. "I hope you do not think poorly of me."

Swinging his Mjolnir, Stella watched as Thor disappeared into the night sky. She wanted to cry out and beg him not to leave her with the mad man holding her captive, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Loki let go of her arm, taking a few slow steps away from her. Frozen to the spot, Stella watched him.

"Your brother's nice," she muttered, a comment she seemed unable to keep to herself.

Loki turned to face her.

Without a change in his expression, he slapped her hard across the face.

* * *

Thank you SmileyGallagherGirl, Forever-a-spartan, Alice, Alara, The Queen Gypsy, Cerca39 and CadyD for reviewing!

This is not a romance between Loki and OC, I can promise that. There may be slight hints, but neither Stella nor Loki is suddenly going to fall in love with the other.

I've read stories in which the world under Loki's rule is pretty much the same, if not better. I've always imagined it, especially New York, to get worse under his rule. I don't know why, but I do.

Never fear, the Avengers shall make an appearance in this story as soon as I can fit them in!


	6. Chapter 6

_That if you say (if you say)  
__Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
__I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
__'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
__~Cancer, My Chemical Romance_

Stella had been slapped before and, in return, she had given her fair share of slaps. The sharp crack of his hand against her cheek sent her head snapping to the side. She would've fallen to the ground if Loki had not grabbed her by the throat.

In one swift movement, Loki slammed her against the wall.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"I . . . "

"_How much did you hear_?" Loki repeated, his hand tightening around her throat. Madness swirled in his eyes, like moonlight on the water, and fear surged through Stella.

"Not . . . much . . . " Stella replied, her voice hoarse as she struggled to breathe.

Pulling her away from the wall, Loki dragged her across the roof until she was on the edge, tilting her backwards. Hysterical tears sprung to her eyes as Stella could hear the high whistle of the wind in her ears, clinging to Loki desperately. He could easily let her go and send her falling down to the ground.

"You will forget everything you heard," Loki hissed. "You will not tell anyone what you saw tonight. Do you understand?"

Stella nodded to the best of her ability, tears blurring her vision. Silently, she begged him not to release her.

Loki regarded the crying mess of the woman he held by the throat. How easy it would be to let go of her and end her life forever . . .

But he had no plans to kill her yet. Slowly, he pulled her back onto the roof and released her throat.

With a sob, Stella's legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Her whole body shook as it caved in on itself, her hair falling over her shoulders. Looking at her with digust, Loki rolled his eyes and walked away.

It was a long time before Stella went back to bed.

* * *

"What the hell did he do to you?"

Stella's pale cheeks turned pink as she looked at Farrell. He stood in the doorway, staring at her with horror; her cheek was still red from the slap, bruises forming around her throat.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Stella. What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"It was my fault. I provoked him."

Frowning, Farrell walked forwards and stopped in front of Stella. The older man loomed over her, a rough hand brushing her hair over her shoulder and tracing the line of the bruises. Stella flinched, jerking away.

"I should get to work," she muttered, pushing past him and walking away.

She strode through the corridors, holding her head high and trying to look as if she was walking with purpose. Really, she had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do.

"_Stella_?"

At the sound of a strangled whisper of her name, Stella stopped. The voice was familiar, _so_ familiar, and she didn't dare believe it was true.

Slowly, Stella turned around.

"Mom_,_" she whispered. Her mother stared at her. Staring back in disbelief, a wide smile spread across Stella's face. "_Mom_!"

She charged down the corridor towards her mother, flinging her arms around her. The two of them clung to each other, crying hysterically as they rocked to and fro on the balls of their feet. Stella buried her face into her mother's shoulder, inhaling the familiar smell of her musky perfume, and her mother gently stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you were _dead._"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought he had _killed_ you." She cradled her daughter's face. "Oh Stella, what has he done?"

"Believe me, he could do a lot worse," Stella said with a shaky laugh, her hands covering her mother's. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Her eyes widened in fear. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No . . . not me."

Stella frowned.

"If not you then . . . no_._" Stella shook her head. "_No._"

"Stella, it's your sister," Stella's mother said tearfully. "She was attacked by one of the Chitauri."

Stella could still remember the day her father took her to the hospital so she could meet her baby sister. She was five years old when her little sister, Violet, was placed in her arms. She was tiny and as beautiful as the flower she was named after.

Stella looked after Violet to the best of her ability, fiercely protective of her delicate little sister. Violet was just as fierce as her older sister, full of life and unafraid to stand up for herself, but still Stella looked out for her little sister. She refused to let anything hurt her.

And now . . . she had failed.

Choking back a sob, Stella slowly walked into the private room her sister was in. She was fifteen, but barely looked a day over twelve, huddled up in the hospital bed. She looked so weak and frail.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" Stella asked the nurse.

"We've given her something for the pain, but there's nothing else we can do . . . "

"She'd love to see you," Stella's mother said, tears in her eyes.

Stumbling forwards, Stella stood over her little sister, her hand shaking as she gently brushed Violet's hair away from her face.

"Stella?"

"Hey you," Stella said softly, forcing herself to smile. "What have you gone and done now?"

"I was trying to help you."

Tears trickling down her cheeks, Stella climbed onto the bed and carefully pulled Violet onto her lap, her sister's head resting against her shoulder. She could feel Violet's breath tickle her neck.

Silent, Stella and Violet clung onto each other like lifelines. If Violet knew that she was dying, then she was incredibly calm about it.

"Sing," Violet finally whispered.

"What?"

"Sing."

Stella frowned; she stopped singing long after her father died. But now her sister was pleading her for the comfort, and Stella couldn't say no.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing.

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you_."

Violet closed her eyes.

"_If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star as dreamers do_."

Stella tightened her grip on her sister, who was slowly drifting away. She could feel Violet's body weaken in her arms.

"_Fate is kind. She brings to those to love. The sweet fulfillment of. Their secret longing_."

Her mother's sob from the doorway told Stella that it was over, but she finished the song for Violet.

"_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true_."

It was like Violet had fallen asleep in her arms.

* * *

When Loki strode into the hospital, he was not expecting to see Stella in the cafe with another woman. He knew that the older woman was Stella's mother; they were practically identical.

He waited. Stella's mother said something and Stella looked up from her mug, which she had been staring at. His sharp eyes caught her bloodshot ones.

"I should go," Stella said, looking back at her mother.

"Wait." Her mother reached into her bag. "I thought I could put it on Violet's bedside table . . . " Her voice trailed off as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Stella took the frame from her mother, looking at the photo behind the glass. It was of her and Violet, both of them pulling silly faces at the camera. A ghost of a smile appeared on Stella's face.

"I love you, Mom," she said.

"I love you too."

The two of them hugged, clinging onto each other for a final time. Squeezing her eyes shut, Stella felt her mother's lips brush against the top of her head.

"Stay safe."

Exhaling shakily, Stella pulled away from her mother and, giving her mother one last smile, walked away.

Loki watched her with a raised eyebrow. Stella glanced up at him and then looked away, but not defiantly. This action was one of defeat.

Placing a hand on her shoulder - Stella jumped - he led her out of the hospital doors.

In the car, she ducked her head and stared down at the photograph on her lap. Neither Stella nor Loki spoke during the whole drive. The silence continued as they stood in the elevator.

As the door opened, Stella took a few wary steps forwards, very much like the first day she spent in Loki's captivity. He stood behind her.

"Yet another day that reduces you to an emotional wreck."

Slowly, Stella turned to face him.

"My little sister died in my arms today," she said slowly. If he were a weaker man, then Loki would've been concerned at how calm she sounded. "Because of one of your Chituari. My Mom has gone home to an empty house because she has no one left. I _hate_ you and I swear to God that I will _never_ accept you as my King if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Thank you mrshcullark08, Cerca39, C and CadyD for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_We've only got one chance to put this at an end  
__and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
__You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
__I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition_

_Stand up fucking tall  
__Don't let them see your back  
__And take my fucking hand  
__And never be afraid again  
__~Our Lady Of Sorrows, My Chemical Romance_

"Stella Clarke. Twenty years old, taken captive for starting a rebellion," Fury said, gesturing towards the screen. On it was a photo of the young woman Thor had seen on the roof of the building when he tried to reason with Loki.

"Why was she organizing a rebellion?" Steve asked, frowning.

"She seemed to think that you lot would come back and fight Loki."

An uncomfortable silence fell as they avoided each other's gazes.

The door slammed open, and everyone watched as Natasha Romanoff strode in. Silent, she dropped a file onto the table.

"Stella Clarke's file," she explained. "Turns out this isn't the first time she's been in trouble."

Snatching it from the table, Tony leaned back in his seat and started flicking through.

"Joyriding . . . breaking and entering . . . shoplifting . . . looks like Reindeer Games picked himself a tough cookie."

"What's the news, Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"They're leaving for England tomorrow. Political business."

A grin spread across Fury's face.

"How do you fancy a little break, Romanoff?"

* * *

Stella had only ever had three panic attacks in her life.

The first was when she was fourteen and she got stuck in a house she'd broken into. She could hear them stirring upstairs but couldn't unlock the back door, so eventually she punched the window and clambered out of that.

The second was two years later, on the night of her father's death. The news struck her like lighting, the sudden urge to run away as far as she possibly could taking over her.

The third was when she was nineteen, minutes before she had to stand up in court.

"No . . . "

Sitting in the back of the car, Stella realised she was on the verge of a fourth panic attack.

"No, I can't go out there."

Leaning back, Loki smirked.

"I'm not leaving this car."

"You do not have a choice."

The flashes of the cameras were bright against the windows as the paparazzi swarmed the car, shouting over each other. Stella shrunk back in her seat, looking at Loki with fearful eyes.

"I'll run," she threatened.

"And I will catch you," Loki replied smoothly. "I suggest that you behave like a good girl."

"Or what?"

He gave her a look that made Stella look away; she could only imagine the consequences.

Loki left the car first, and then opened Stella's door for her. Taking in a deep breath, she climbed out.

Immediately, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She blinked rapidly as the cameras clicked and captured her every move, frozen to the spot. If Loki's hand not curled around her arm, pulling her forwards, Stella probably wouldn't have moved.

Loki walked through the crowd with ease, Stella stumbling and tripping next to him. It would've been comical had she not looked so scared.

When they reached the stairs that led to the private plan, Loki finally released her arm.

"After you."

Quickly, Stella scrambled up the stairs. She knew she should've kept her composure, but she had to get away.

Once in the plane, she bolted down the aisle until she was at the back, throwing herself on the seat. She pulled the blinds down and turned her back on the window, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging them. Trying to slow her rapid breathing, she shut her eyes.

Torn between amusement and concern, Loki stood by the seats, watching Stella.

"It's rude to stare," she muttered without opening her eyes.

"That was quite a show you provided," he said, ignoring her. "Exactly what the media wanted."

Stella's eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You played the role of the captive well. There is no doubt that the world will look to you as an example of strength and courage."

"You bastard."

Loki didn't even bat an eyelid at her insult.

"Do not blame me. It is not my fault that you Midgardians deem it fit to swarm around royalty like flies each time they are in the public eye."

"You knew they'd be here."

"I expected them, yes."

Stella looked away, glowering slightly. She knew it would be impossible to try and beat Loki at verbal sparring. Though she was quick, he was quicker. When she struggled for words, he seemed to have a remark or comment for everything.

And she hated him for it.

"Is everything alright?" the stewardess asked timidly, warily watching Loki and Stella.

"Yes, thank you," Loki assured her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water," Stella said before Loki dismissed her. "Please."

"Come," Loki said, turning to follow the stewardess back down the aisle.

"Why?"

"The plane is about to leave and we must prepare ourselves."

"I want to sit here," Stella said, reverting to a petulant child. It was immature, she knew, but she got a kick out of it.

"I will be seated at the front of the plane and you will join me, even if I have to drag you there myself," Loki threatened quietly, so only Stella could hear. "It is your choice."

Stella looked at him for a long time.

"Fine," she finally said, standing up. Brushing past him, she stormed up the aisle and sat down at the front, leaning against the window and curling her legs up her chest, creating a small barrier between herself and Loki.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Shaking his head in a dismissive manner, Loki sat down on the last seat.

They sat in silence, the King and the rebel, both completely unaware that things were going to change very soon.

* * *

Thank you SmileyGallagherGirl, Guest, CadyD, Sad Eyes, Tess Phoenix and mrshcullark08 for reviewing!

This is NOT a Loki/OC fic. There will be NO romance between Loki and Stella.

On a related note, if I were to start a Loki/OC romance fic, would anyone be interested?


	8. Chapter 8

_This planet's ours to defend  
__Ain't got no time to pretend  
__Don't fuck around,  
__This is our last chance  
__~Planetary (GO!), My Chemical Romance_

The mansion was huge, secluded in the heart of the English countryside and hidden far away from prying eyes. Stella didn't know whether to be grateful or fearful.

Her suite was, of course, magnificent, but she found a strange sort of comfort in the grounds. A fence seperated them from the surrounding woods, but two large trees had grown on their side. Hanging between them was a hammock, and that was where Stella spent most of her time.

Lying on her back and wrapped up in a thick blanket, Stella gazed up at the dark sky. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

It had been a week since her sister died in her arms.

She did not cry or mourn in front of Loki; he would only mock her. Instead, Stella waited for those precious moments when she was truly alone and hidden far away so she could cry. Though it did nothing to help her, she felt that a weight had been lifted from her shoulders each time she did.

Wiping the tears away, she shut her eyes.

There was a rustle.

Her eyes snapping open, Stella sat up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, and frowned.

It wasn't Loki; he was in London dealing with political issues. Even if he had decided to return early, he would not make a noise to announce his presence.

Stella listened again.

A figure suddenly jumped down from the fence.

Slapping her hands over her mouth to suppress her scream, Stella watched the figure as they straightened up and turned to face her.

"Stella Clarke? I'm Natasha Romanoff."

Immediately, Stella recognized her. She'd seen the pictures of the infamous Black Widow, though they didn't seem to do the real thing any justice.

Stella stared at the older woman with mild envy, feeling her self esteem lower.

"Erm, do you want to sit down?" she asked, swinging her legs over the side of the hammock.

"I'd rather not. This isn't a social visit."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." Stella frowned. "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics."

A childlike excitement burst through Stella, but she supressed it as she looked at Natasha quizzically.

"And you want my help?"

"You organized a rebellion against Loki," Natasha said. "SHIELD hasn't given up, and neither should you."

"Just because I'm his captive doesn't mean I've given up," Stella snapped back, her anger flaring.

"You're close to Loki."

It was a statement, not a question, and Stella was taken aback for a few seconds as she stared at Natasha.

"Yeah . . . I guess so."

"SHIELD needs someone on the inside, and you're the closest thing we have."

"Why can't one of your agents do it?"

Natasha gave her a dry smile. "He'd recognize them. We learnt a long time ago not to underestimate Loki."

Stella snorted under her breath.

"We have a plan to bring him down, but we'll need your help and cooperation."

"What will I have to do?" Stella asked warily.

"Pass along any information, no matter how insignificant it may seem. It is vital you tell us everything."

Stella looked away.

She wanted to bring Loki down. She hated him more than anyone she'd ever hated before.

"We're not expecting an answer right away but - "

"I'll do it," Stella interrupted, looking up at Natasha with a hard, blazing look in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You can't back out."

Smiling sadly, Stella said, "What have I got to lose?"

Natasha eyed the younger girl with a frown. There had been concerns of her possible loyalty to Loki, but now those fears had been dismissed.

The girl was a fighter.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch soon."

* * *

Later that night, Stella stood in front of her bathroom mirror, staring at herself.

She wasn't the person she used to be. She changed the day the Avengers admitted their defeat and Loki's reign began. She'd always been a fighter, but now she had purpose. Her soft features word hard expressions, her wide grins replaced with scowls. She didn't run and leap and skip like she used to, but rather stormed and scrambled and tripped. She didn't laugh and sing, she screamed and shouted.

Stella barely recognized herself, and it scared her.

Straightening up, Stella tilted her chin up and looked at her reflection.

Stella thought of her dead father and lonely mother. She thought of her sister dying in her arms and holding onto the man she once loved as he slowly descended into madness. She thought of the Avengers, planning and calculating, and she thought of Loki. She thought of mocking words and furious glares and cold hands on her waist. She thought of her anger and how it was her strength. She thought of knives and guns and the war she knew was coming.

Stella closed her eyes.

* * *

Bit of a short chapter . . . oh well.

Thank you SmileyGallagherGirl, SkittleMachine, Tess Phoenix, Cerca39, CadyD, smore9, C, mrshcullark08 and Forever-a-spartan for reviewing. I hope that all of you have a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate it) and a happy New Year!

Also, for anyone who is interested, the first chapter of my Loki/OC romance has been posted! It's under my stories on my profile called Forget About The Sunshine, and I would be extremely grateful if you could tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

_So give me all your poison  
__And give me all your pills  
__And give me all your hopeless hearts  
__And make me ill  
__You're running after something  
__That you'll never kill  
__If this is what you want  
__Then fire at will  
~Thank You For The Venom, My Chemical Romance_

_"You're leaving me."_

_Silence. A sob._

_"Yes."_

_Dark eyes look up at her, madness swirling like moonlight on the water._

_"You can't leave me."_

_"You can't stop me," she says, but not harshly. Her voice shakes slightly as her grip on her bag tightens._

_"Yes, I can." _

_The blade of the knife shines in the darkness. She stares at it and then at him._

_"Put the knife down," she says, sounding braver than she feels. "You haven't take your pills - "_

_"I DON'T NEED THOSE PILLS!" he shouts, and she flinches, recoiling. "I DON'T NEED THEM OR THE DOCTOR OF THERAPY! I DON'T NEED ANY OF IT!"_

_Tears shine in his eyes and spill over his cheeks as he shakes, looking away. Slowly, she puts down her bag and approaches him._

_"I'm not mad," he whispers._

_"I never said you were," she murmurs, placing her hands either side of his face._

_"So you'll stay?"_

_She pulls away._

_His eyes darken as the anger rises. She doesn't see him as she walks away, reaching for her bag._

_Hands grab her from behind. She screams and fights, but he's too strong. He holds the knife above her._

_"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" he screams._

_The knife plunges and all she can feel is pain._

* * *

Shaking, Stella stood in front of her bathroom mirror, clinging to the sink for support. She was pale and sweating.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. "Just a dream."

It was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Slowly, tentatively, Stella lifted her pyjama shirt. She traced the line of her scar with her fingertips.

"Troubled?"

Dropping her shirt, Stella snatched the closest thing she could find - it happened to be a glass, and hurled it in Loki's direction. He caught it without hesitation, placing it on the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Get out," she hissed furiously.

"Your cheery disposition never ceases to amaze me."

A day after her meeting with Natasha Romanoff, Loki and Stella had left England, returning to New York. Stella couldn't help but feel glad when they did, comfort by the familiarity of her surroundings.

But now she was tired and scared; she wasn't in the mood for Loki's smart comments.

She lashed out.

Her hand formed a fist and swung out towards him, aiming for his face. Loki caught her wrist and twisted it, causing her to hiss in pain. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg before it could hit his. Spinning her around, he held her against his chest, his lips at her ear.

"You cannot even fight properly," Loki murmured, and Stella struggled against his grip. "No wonder your rebellion failed."

He suddenly released her. Stella spun around, but he was gone.

Slightly breathless but fuming with anger, Stella got dressed quickly and stormed out of her bedroom. There, in the large room that served as a lounge and dining room, Loki was waiting for her.

"Have you come to fight me again?" he asked, smirking with amusement.

"So what if I have?" Stella snapped back stupidly.

"Perhaps this time you will do it right."

Planting her feet squarely on the ground, Stella's hands formed fights and she glared at him.

Slowly, Loki's smirk grew. He lifted his arms and held them out, a mock invitation of an embrace.

"Come, my dear," he said. "Hit me."

Again, Stella's fist swung for him, this time aiming at his stomach. For the second time, Loki caught her, pulling her close. Her knee shot up to hit him between his legs, but he blocked her with his hand and, with a light push, sent her sprawling on the ground.

"Wrong again, it seems."

Scrambling up, Stella charged at him. Loki dodged her with ease, grabbing her arms from behind and holding her against his chest.

With a scowl, Stella stamped on his foot, hard. Though it did not hurt him, it was enough to take him by surprise, therefore loosening his grip on her arms. Elbowing him, Stella pulled free and turned to hit him.

"Slight improvement," Loki mused, catching her wrists again. With one quick movement, her legs were knocked out from underneath her and she was sent toppling to the ground again.

The air was knocked out of her lungs as Stella landed heavily on her back, so she could only lay there and gasp for breath for a few seconds. Loki watched her.

"Get up," he ordered.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stella," he said. "Get up."

Slowly, Stella pushed herself up onto her feet.

The two regarded each other for a long time. Loki was smirking, triumphant. Stella was panting and filled with anger, glaring furiously at him.

"Why . . . why don't you just . . . use your magic?" she finally asked, breathing heavily.

"That would put you at a disadvantage, would it not?" Loki mocked, his eyes shining.

"Since when have you cared about me?"

Loki laughed.

"I do not care for you, girl," he sneered. "Now, try again."

"I don't want to."

With slow, deliberate steps, like a predator circling its prey, Loki approached her. Towering over her, his hand gripped her jaw and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him.

"Did I ask you what you wanted?"

Stella lunged.

* * *

Bruised and battered, Stella leaned against the window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. She shut her eyes, breathing heavily.

Behind her, Loki waited.

"I will think no less of you if you decide to give up now," he said, mocking her. Slowly, Stella turned to face him.

"I will never give up," she said through gritted teeth.

"Do you honestly believe that you will win?"

"_Shut up,"_ she hissed furiously.

"Or what?" Loki's eyes shone. "You will hit me?"

She should have backed down. She should have turned away and left him standing there while she still could.

But Stella refused to give up.

Launching herself at him, she was caught by surprise when Loki caught her by the throat. She cried out when he slammed her against the wall.

"If you insist on fighting, then you must learn the ways of your enemy." His grip on her throat tightened. "Learn their movements, their patterns . . . use their own body against them."

Stella struggled to breathe, and for a horrible moment she thought Loki would snap her neck.

Loki had never been one for physical combat. He had the advantage of magic, and therefore felt no need to fight like Thor and his foolish friends.

But now he was the one with the control and the strength.

He released Stella's throat.

She fell to the ground, her legs giving way, and Stella was left gasping for breath while Loki stood over her.

Slowly, Loki crouched in front of her. Stella looked up, weak but still defiant.

"You fight almost as well as man," Loki told her.

"I could say the same about you," she muttered. He smirked.

"You are a brave girl."

"And you're a monster."

Loki stood up, his eyes never leaving Stella. She watched him warily.

"Rest," he said. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Why?"

"You will be returning to the hospital. I feel you have been forgetting your duties lately."

"Whose fault is that?" Stella demanded, pushing herself to her feet. "You drag me around like a rag doll and beat me up like a punchbag! No wonder I've not been there lately!"

She half expected Loki to lash out after her outburst, flinching when he raised his hand. Rather than strike her, he ran his hand through her hair.

"Rest," he repeated quietly. Stella jerked away, frowning.

Slowly, she walked past him, her legs shaking.

She didn't hear Loki laughing.

* * *

Thank you Smileychameleon, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy and Forever-a-spartan for reviewing! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

Also, Forget About The Sunshine was updated last night - chapter 2 is up!


	10. Chapter 10

_Some say, now suffer all the children  
__And walk away a savior,  
__Or a madman and polluted  
__From gutter institutions.  
__Don't you breathe for me,  
__Undeserving of your sympathy,  
__Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did.  
__~Sleep, My Chemical Romance_

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Sighing, Stella pulled her shirt back down. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"You haven't broken anything, you're not bleeding . . . there's nothing I can really do." Farrell frowned. "What have you been doing?"

"Fighting Loki," Stella admitted.

Farrell looked at her with raised eyebrows, unimpressed by her answer. Stella looked at him sheepishly.

Her body was covered in bruises. There were red marks on her throat. Her head throbbed if she stood up too quickly.

But she got to fight Loki, and that was worth it.

"You're an idiot."

"He provoked me."

"You're still an idiot. I know it's tempting to punch him, but the guy . . . he isn't human. You're just going to get hurt."

"I know," Stella said calmly.

"So, cool it."

"I would if I could actually hit him just once."

Farrell sighed. "You're fighting a guy you can't hit."

Stella gave a slight shrug, looking down at her hands. Frowning, Farrell reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

"Be careful, Stella."

Stella looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You should be dead by now," Farrell said bluntly, and Stella flinched. "I don't mean to scare you, kid, but you should be. He's keeping you alive because he wants something from you . . . I don't know what that might be, because he isn't a normal man."

"He wants to make an example of me," Stella said quietly.

"It can't be just that. If he wanted to do that, he would've killed you." Farrell frowned. "It isn't sex, is it?"

Stella blinked, staring at Farrell incredulously. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

"Sorry," she said, composing herself. "No, it isn't sex. He . . . he thinks himself above rape."

Farrell looked at Stella with a frown, and she found herself looking away again.

"I should probably do some work," Stella said, sliding off the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Stella smiled at the doctor. "There are people that are in more need than me."

Farrell looked at her sympathetically, but Stella ignored it as she strode out of the room.

* * *

Stella sat in the corner of the hospital cafeteria on her own, clutching her warm mug and staring down at her lunch. She'd barely touched it.

The scrape of chair legs against the ground made her look up; Natasha Romanoff dropped in the seat opposite her. Stella didn't recognize her at first, as the agent was wearing a hat pulled low and a large pair of sunglasses to hide her identity.

"And I was expecting a phone call," Stella muttered.

Natasha smiled dryly, pulling the sunglasses off. "Who have you been fighting?"

"Loki."

"When we said we were going to bring him down, that wasn't quite what we meant."

"It was more for personal gain than to help you guys."

"How did that work for you?"

Stella shrugged and then winced.

"Not very well."

Natasha looked at Stella. She was a rebel, a true fighter. She could see in Stella's eyes that the yougner girl was determined not to give up.

"So, what's up?" Stella asked casually.

"We need you to get Loki on the roof."

"The roof," Stella repeated flatly.

Stella had avoided going to the roof since her encounter with Loki and Thor.

"It's the ideal place for us to carry out the plan."

"Which is?"

"The less you know the better."

Sighing, Stella leaned forwards.

"You do know that Loki can't read my mind, right?" she asked quietly. Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"It's fairly easy. I don't want him to read my mind so I block him. Anyone could do it."

Stella rather hoped that this revelation would lead to Natasha telling her the plan, but still the older woman just shook her head.

"The less you know, the better," she repeated. "Even if Loki can't read your mind, it's a precaution we have to take."

Frowning, Stella accepted this with a small nod.

"Alright," she said. "When do I have to get him on the roof?"

"Two nights from now would be ideal."

"_What_?"

Several people looked over in Stella's direction as she yelped. She blushed, looking away.

"What?" she hissed at Natasha. "Two nights? I have two nights to get ready?"

"We can't wait any longer," Natasha said quickly, quietly. "We need to stop Loki before it gets out of hand."

"What if I can't?"

The words escaped Stella's mouth before she could stop them.

She didn't want to admit it, but Stella was scared. People were depending on her to stop Loki because she was a rebel, a fighter. She wanted to stop Loki more than anything because he caused so much hurt and pain and suffering. She _hated _him.

But she was scared of him.

"You can," Natasha said.

"My little sister is dead because of me trying to stop Loki. Who else has to get hurt because of me?"

"If we stop him now, no one else has to get hurt."

"So lets say I do get him on the roof. How do I keep him there?"

Natasha was silent for a moment.

"I'm scared of him," Stella admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Use your fear for strength."

Stella shut your eyes. "God, you sound like Dumbledore," she moaned. "I can't use my fear because - " She cut herself off.

"Because?" Natasha prompted.

"Because it would make me as bad as him," Stella whispered.

Natasha thought she was talking about Loki.

Stella knew she wasn't.

* * *

_Use your fear for strength._

Natasha's words repeated themselves in Stella's mind for the whole evening. At dinner, each time she picked up her knife, Natasha's words seemed louder than ever.

Loki sat across from her, watching her every move. Her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"It's rude to stare," she said quietly, looking away again.

"You seem exceptionally quiet today," Loki commented.

"I'm tired."

Slowly, Stella put down her cutlery. Her eyes rested on the knife.

_Use your fear for strength._

She was scared of Loki. Stella knew that Loki knew she was scared of him. She hid it well, but they both knew she was scared of him.

But Stella had a bigger fear.

_Your reaction to the knife was a curious one. _

_Put the knife down._

_YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME._

Loki raised an eyebrow as the colour slowly drained from Stella's face. She swallowed, her hand shaking as she picked up her glass of water.

There was only one thing Stella feared more than Loki.

And she knew how to use it against him.

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Smileychameleon, Forever-a-spartan, Sonea22 and CadyD for reviewing.

This is in NO WAY a Loki/OC romance fic. There is NO romance between Loki and Stella.

On a related note, my Loki/OC romance fic was updated last night! Chapter 3 of Forget About The Sunshine is up!


	11. Chapter 11

_Holy water cannot help you now  
__Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
__I don't want your money  
__I don't want your crown  
__See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
__~Seven Devils, Florence + The Machine_

Stella sat at the table, her eyes on the knife in front of her. It shone in the subtle moonlight, deadly and beautiful. She couldn't bring herself to pick it up.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Stella subconsciously rubbed her scar through the material of her dress.

Stella hated knives. She avoided them at all costs, even leaving the kitchen when her Mom had to use one.

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

* * *

_"I, Stella Clarke, solemnly swear that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."_

_"Miss Clarke, in your own words, tell us the events of the night of the 21st May."_

_"Ok . . . I was at Tyler's - " _

_"The accused?"_

_"Yeah, the accused's house."_

_"Why were you there, Miss Clarke?"_

_"I . . . was breaking up with him."_

* * *

Steve Rogers strode through the corridors of SHIELD, ready for the confrontation with Loki. He had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was suited up.

Tony was in the lab, adding a few finishing touches to his suit.

"You can't rush genius," he snapped irritably when Steve tried to interject. There were very few times when Tony became irritable, so Steve knew that he was ready to fight Loki.

"What about you, Dr Banner?"

Looking anxious, Bruce began to wring his hands and mumbled, "I'd rather suit up closer to the building."

Thor stood by one of the windows in the corridor, Mjolnir in one hand. Carefully, Steve approached him.

"Are you ready, Thor?"

Thor nodded solemnly. "My brother's madness has lasted for too long. It is time he is stopped."

"Don't worry, he will be."

"And he will face Asgardian justice." Thor sighed. "He may not be my blood brother, but he is of Asgard."

* * *

_"Miss Clarke, could you please describe your relationship with the accused?"_

_"Erm . . . it was good. I'd known him since I was thirteen, but we didn't get together until my sixteenth birthday."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"I don't know . . . I guess I never really fancied him before that."_

_"But you joined the accused in committing minor crimes? Why is that?"_

_"We were friends . . . I thought it was cool."_

_"Cool."_

_"Well, yeah, at the time. I wanted to impress him."_

_"Though you didn't think of him romantically?"_

_"No, I just wanted to impress him . . . make him like me."_

* * *

"Hey, Nat."

Spinning around, Natasha aimed her gun at the intruder. Grinning, Clint Barton held his hands up in mock surrender.

"It's just me."

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Barton," Natasha said, lowering her gun.

"I thought it would be better if it was me and not Steve."

Natasha smirked; Steve wouldn't have reacted well to a gun being pointed at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, but not unkindly.

"It's time to suit up." Clint looked at Natasha carefully. "Are you sure this kid is up to it?"

"Yes."

"How old is she again?"

"Old enough."

Clint looked unconvinced, and Natasha sighed.

"She's a fighter. She hates Loki. Believe me, this girl is up to it.

* * *

_"If you wanted to impress him so much, why were you breaking up with him, Miss Clarke?"_

_"He was getting . . . clingy. Obsessive. He wanted to know where I was and what I was doing all the time, and I couldn't handle it."_

_"You were aware that the accused has been undergoing counselling though."_

_"I was the one who convinced him to have it . . . and go to the doctor. I was the first one to notice the signs of his . . . "_

_"Mental illness?"_

_"Yeah, but that wasn't the reason I was breaking up with him. I wanted to help him, but being his girlfriend just seemed to make him worse. He didn't look after himself because he was so busy trying to look after me." _

_"And obviously the accused did not take kindly to being dumped."_

_"No . . . it made him . . . angry."_

* * *

Slowly, Stella reached out.

The knife was light in her hands, like it couldn't do any damage.

But Stella knew how much damage it was capable of.

Her hand shook as she tightened her grip around the handle and carried it out of the room, up the stairs. Her feet barely made a sound.

Pushing open the door, she stepped onto the roof.

The night air was cool against her sweaty skin. Shivering slightly, Stella walked forwards, to the edge.

Standing on the edge, Stella took a moment to look around the city she had been born and raised in. She loved New York, and now she was finally going to free it from Loki.

Shutting her eyes, Stella lowered the mental blocks she had in place to stop Loki from reading her mind. She knew he would sense it.

_I am going to jump,_ she thought loudly and clearly.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Smileychameleon, Sonea22, Forever-a-spartan, CadyD and Cerca39 for reviewing!

The next chapter of Forget About The Sunshine is being written, so expect an update on that soon!

And Happy New Year everyone! Has anyone got any resolutions?


	12. Chapter 12

_To un-explain the unforgivable,  
__Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
__By streetlight this dark night,  
__A seance down below.  
__There're things that I have done,  
__You never should ever know!  
~This Is How I Disappear, My Chemical Romance_

Slowly, Stella turned around.

Lingering in the shadows, Loki was smirking, deadly and dangerous. He looked calm, his eyes gleaming like those of a predator. Stella snorted.

"Why not?" she asked, surprising herself with how steady her voice was. "It's not like you care."

"No, but if I wanted you dead, I would dispose of you myself." His smirk grew. "And I would do a far neater job."

Stella looked at him coolly.

"What happens if I don't jump? We hold hands and sing kumbaya?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Of course not."

A humorless laugh escaped Stella's lips. Tilting her head back, she turned her back on Loki, looking down at the pavement below her.

"I know that you have no immediate plans to jump," said Loki from behind her.

"How do you know that?"

"You are holding a knife. What reason do you have to take that with you?"

Stella looked down at the knife in her hand. She'd almost forgotten she was carrying it.

"You wanted to know why I reacted the way I did to the knife that first night," she said softly. She looked at him. "It was my boyfriend."

Loki was silent, his lips curled up in faint amusement as he watched her.

Perhaps tonight would be the night she finally kneeled.

"We were . . . bad together. We thought we brought the best out in each other when really all we did was hurt each other. We were like poison," Stella said, looking out at the city. "I'd tell you about the shoplifting and the breaking and entering, but you probably know about all that."

Yes, Loki did know. He'd read her file, mildly impressed by the guts of this young woman. She was defiant, and now she had finally used that trait to do something she thought was good.

"Of course, nothing lasts forever." Stella sighed. "He became possessive. Obsessive. I couldn't handle it and I tried to break up with him . . . " Her voice trailed off as her eyes shone with tears. She blinked them away.

"He attacked you."

"He stabbed me." Stella looked up. "Have you ever been stabbed? You can't imagine the pain . . . lying there on the ground, thinking you're going to die while the person who did it holds you in their arms . . . " Stella's expression was one of raw pain and hurt. "It bled so much. I could feel it on my shirt and on my hands . . . I thought I was going to die that night."

"And now you intend to use a knife to overpower me and overthrow your fear," Loki sneered. "If I were a lesser mortal such as yourself, I would be impressed with the symbolism."

Stella glared at him, her pale cheeks turning red.

"I could do it."

"Could you?"

Stella visibly faltered as Loki questioned her, looking at him with a wary expression. Loki smirked.

"Could you really use the weapon that hurt you, scarred you for the rest of your life, to hurt someone else?" Loki's eyes sparkled as he spoke, clearly enjoying himself. "Could you really _kill _someone, Stella?"

"You wouldn't die," Stella said, though her voice shook slightly.

"Shall we test that theory?"

When Stella didn't move from the edge of the roof, Loki laughed softly.

"Of course not. You are weak and you have failed. It was not I who killed your sister, Stella, but you. It is because of your foolish actions that your sister - "

"_Shut up_!"

Tears streamed down her face as Stella glared at Loki, hatred burning in her eyes like wild fire. Her hands shook and she looked like she would collapse at any minute, but still she found the strength to scream at Loki.

"Shut up," she hissed. "_You _killed my sister. _You _ruined my life. It is all _your fault._"

"No, Stella," Loki replied. He sounded calm, almost bored. "These are only the consequences of your actions. You only have yourself to blame."

"No."

"No?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"No," Stella repeated firmly, stepping away from the edge. "It wasn't my fault."

A grin slowly appeared on Loki's face.

Sudden anger flared through Stella. He was _mocking_ her.

Stella lashed out.

Catching her arm and twisting it behind her back, Loki stood behind her and murmured in her ear, "You remind me of Thor . . . he too wants to break something when he is angered."

Plucking the knife out of her hand - she tried to fight him - Loki lifted it up so it shone in the moonlight.

"Did you really plan on using this to overpower me?" he asked.

Freezing, Stella looked up at the knife.

Her fear increased as Loki lowered the knife, gently grazing it against the skin of her throat. It was enough to lightly scratch the skin, but not draw any blood.

_Use your fear for strength._

Stella had sworn to herself that she'd never be the victim again, that she'd never let herself be in a position where she was scared for her life.

Grabbing Loki's wrist with her free hand, she pushed the knife away and pulled out of his grip; surprised, Loki dropped the knife. Snatching it from the ground, Stella pushed Loki against the wall and held the knife to his throat.

Rather than struggle or try and fight her off, as Stella expected, Loki merely laughed softly. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck.

"Go on," he whispered. "Kill me."

Stella faltered slightly.

She hated him, but she didn't want to kill him.

She couldn't.

Slowly, she lowered her arm.

Loki began to laugh, softly at first. Stella turned around as Loki threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. "You truly are a weak mortal. Tell me, what did you hope to achieve from your rebellion? Did you hope to overthrow me? Kill me?" He scoffed. "You killed your sister, not - "

Spinning around, Stella lunged.

It all happened so quickly.

The knife was in her hands - she felt so _angry_ - he wasn't expecting it - there was a gasp -

The last thing Stella remembered was the blood on her hands before everything turned black.

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Chocoworlds own female god, Smileychameleon, smore9, The French Twins, Cerca39, Sonea22, Forever-a-spartan, CadyD and SkittleMachine for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
__Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
__So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
__You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
__You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
__~The End, My Chemical Romance_

Her eyes slowly flickered open. She lifted a heavy hand to rub her eyes, clearing her vision, but froze when she saw the dark stains.

Blinking, realisation dawned on her.

It was blood.

Scrambling up, Stella stared at her bloody hands with horror. She looked down, panic gripping her when she saw the blood stained clothes she wore. A choked noise escaped her throat as she jumped up from the bed, spinning around to face the nearest mirror.

She was covered in blood.

She tore at her clothes and her hair, trying to rip them off, get the blood away from her. She didn't want it, she didn't want his blood on her.

She felt a sudden pierce, and then everything went black.

* * *

When Stella woke up a second time, she felt a warm hand gently stroking her hair, a soft voice singing to her. She frowned, rolling her head to the side.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Hello, darling," her mother murmured, a weak smile appearing on her face.

"What . . . what happened?"

"You did it, love. You stopped him."

"What?" Slowly, Stella began to sit up. She caught sight of her blood stained clothes, beginning to panic.

"Here." Her mother handed her some clean clothes. "Get changed. There's a bathroom through there."

Taking the clothes, Stella stood up with shaky legs and crossed the room, locking herself in the bathroom.

Looking at the mirror, tears sprung to her eyes.

Stella turned her back on the mirror, ripping her clothes off. They landed in a bloody pile on the floor behind her, replaced by the soft trousers and baggy shirt her mother had given her. On the sleeve of her shirt was the SHIELD logo.

Leaving her clothes where they were - someone could dispose of them later - she left the bathroom.

Stella froze.

Sitting next to her mother was a tall, dark skinned man with a leather coat and eyepatch. Seeing Stella, he stood up.

"Miss Clarke," he said. "I'm Director Nick Fury."

Stella hesitated slightly before walking forwards and shaking his extended hand.

"You work with the Avengers," she said quietly, and Fury nodded. "What happened?"

"Why don't you take a seat, Miss Clarke?"

Stella sat on the bed, crossing her legs beneath her.

"What do you remember, dear?" her mother asked gently. Stella frowned.

"Being on the roof," she began slowly. "With . . . " her voice trailed off. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Loki is currently placed in a secure unit."

Stella felt uneasy. Though Loki was locked away, who was to say he couldn't escape?

She swallowed.

As if sensing her thoughts, Fury spoke again.

"He is being guarded at all times. He won't get away this time."

"But I stabbed him," Stella whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Looking sad, her mother reached out and took Stella's hand in her own.

"You did what was necessary," Fury said.

"But I stabbed him! I'm going to go to jail and - "

"No, you won't," Fury interrupted.

"I won't?"

"You are under SHIELD custody. You will not be charged for your actions."

Relief washed through Stella as she clung onto her mother's hand.

It was over. She was safe.

* * *

Stella was kept in her room for observation, and she quickly sent her mother away to catch up on some well needed sleep. Stella knew that she should try and sleep as well, but she felt wide awake.

A gentle knock at the door broke the silence, and Thor poked his head inside.

"Lady Stella, may I come in?"

Stella nodded.

Shutting the door behind him, Thor strode forwards and took Stella's hand in his own, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

"Lady Stella, it is a pleasure to be properly introduced to you. I hope you do not think ill of me for my previous actions."

"No." Her voice shook slightly. "No, of course I don't."

Thor sat down in the chair previously occupied by Stella's mother and looked at Stella with a sad expression. His large hand still held hers.

"You are so young, Lady Stella," he said. "And yet so brave."

Stella blushed.

"I certainly didn't feel brave at times," she mumbled.

"A lesser mortal would've taken their own life under the captivity of my brother, as many have," Thor said gravely. "You are strong."

"You don't hate me?" Stella blurted out.

Thor frowned. "Do I have reason to?"

Stella felt her cheeks turn pink as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I . . . _stabbed_ Loki. He's your brother. You should hate me."

Thor smiled, and Stella couldn't help but notice the way the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he did so.

"Alas, I cannot bring myself to hate the young woman who aided us in ceasing my brother's madness. In fact, I am most grateful."

"Oh . . . don't be."

Thor took Stella's hand in both of his.

"Lady Stella, if it was not for you, my brother would still be dominating your wonderful race. I am forever in your debt."

Stella blushed. Then a thought came to her mind.

"If you do one thing for me, you won't have to owe me any favours or be in my debt."

"Name this condition."

"Please just call me Stella."

A wide grin spread across Thor's face.

"Very well," he said. "Stella."

After a moment, Stella grinned back.

* * *

Not a great chapter but still . . .

Thank you Forever-a-spartan, AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Sonea22, SkittleMachine, Smileychameleon, Animalfeelings and The French Twins for reviewing! And for being so patient - life got in the way of my inspiration! It was very frustrating.


	14. Chapter 14

_And there's no room in this hell,  
__There's no room in the next,  
__And our memories defeat us,  
__And I'll end this direst._

_. . . _

_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
~Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, My Chemical Romance_

He paced back and forth like a caged animal, scowling. His side twinged with pain every now and again. It wasn't serious, but enough to make him pause for a second, his eyes shut.

He continued to pace even when he heard her footsteps, light and cautious. His lips curved into a smile.

"I did not expect to see you so soon," he commented.

"I got special permission from Fury," was Stella's reply.

Slowly, Loki turned to face her.

For the first time, Loki _looked_ at her.

By Midgardian standards, she was pretty. When he first encountered her, Stella looked young. Her face was round and soft, her eyes wide with defiance. Now, her face was hollow and sharp, her eyes narrowed with hatred. Her lips were set in a hard line and her arms were crossed. She'd lost a lot of weight, the clothes she wore swamping her skinny frame.

And despite everything, she still looked him in the eyes.

Loki could not think of a single time Stella failed to meet his gaze. She was certainly brave.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked. "Have you come to mock me?"

Stella snorted lightly.

"Believe me, that would give me no greater pleasure. I want answers."

Loki's smile widened slightly.

"Would you be open to a trade?"

Stella's cheeks tinged pink as her glare hardened, reminded of their first meal together.

"No," she said flatly. "I'm here to ask you questions and you're going to answer them."

"And if I choose not to?"

"I'll . . . "

Loki's eyes shone like shards of broken glass as he took a step forwards.

"You'll what?" he asked. "_Stab _me?"

Stella's hard exterior faltered slightly as she stared at Loki, the colour draining from her face.

"I was impressed, I must admit, that you used such _violence._Tell me, how did it feel to be in that position?"

"Truthfully?" Stella asked. "I hated it. I hated it that I was actually capable of doing something so _vile _and _twisted_. I hate it that I have done the exact same thing that Tyler did to me."

Loki's smirk was triumphant. He had won; she was broken.

Then Stella smiled.

"But I felt remorse. I hate myself for doing it, so I know that I am nothing like you."

Loki glared at Stella, taking slow, deliberate steps forwards. Though her heart was thundering with fear and apprehension, Stella stood her ground.

"You failed, Loki," she said firmly. "You didn't break me."

"I think you will find that I did."

Stella opened her mouth, whether to protest or question him, he didn't know. Rather than let her speak, he continued.

"If it had not been for me, would you have been capable of using a knife? Would you have been able to hurt someone with it?"

Stella stared at him.

"You're lying."

Loki merely smirked.

"You're _lying_," she repeated furiously, storming forwards so she was mere inches away from the glass that separated them. "I'm still me. You haven't broken me."

Loki's fist slammed against the glass and Stella jerked backwards, her heart racing.

"Who are you trying to convince?" he asked softly.

Stella turned her back on him, her arms wrapped around her shaking body. Tears blurred her vision and threatened to spill over, but she blinked them away.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She looked at him. "You wanted to make an example of me, so why didn't you just kill me?"

"Death would've been too easy."

Stella stared at him, her brow furrowing slightly.

"If I were to kill you, then no one would remember you," Loki told her. "You would be a mere mortal who defied me and failed. Now . . . you will be forever remembered as the broken rebel."

"No."

"No?" Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"They won't remember me as the broken rebel," Stella said firmly. "They will remember me as Stella. Because that's who I am. I'm not a rebel and I am not your little plaything." She spat the words out at him. "I am Stella."

Stella's lips suddenly curved into another smile.

"What did you hope to gain from all this?" she asked. "Respect? _Love_?"

Loki glared at her.

"Do not talk of things you do not understand, girl," he warned.

"Oh, I do understand though. Thor told me everything, and I think _you're _the one who is weak. Your father doesn't love you enough so you throw a temper tantrum to get his attention. When I go home - and I _am_going home - I'll have friends and family waiting for me. What do you have?" Stella snorted. "A disappointed family and punishments. Well done, Loki, I hope you feel proud of yourself."

Before Loki could respond, Stella turned her back on him and left.

When she reached the doorway, however, she paused and smiled at him.

"I'll see you next week," she told him.

"And to what will I owe the pleasure of seeing you once more?" Loki asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Stella's grin widened.

"I have to say goodbye to you," she said sweetly. "You're going home."

* * *

Thank you AvengersGirl-LokisSpy, Smileychameleon, Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, Forever-a-spartan, Sleepyreader319 and Why so Sirius1236 for reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

_And I never wanted anything from you  
__Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh  
__Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
__Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over  
__The dog days are done  
__Can you hear the horses?  
__'Cause here they come  
__~The Dog Days Are Over, Florence + The Machine_

Bound and gagged, Loki had never felt so humiliated in his life. Thor's constant glances in his direction only infuriated him even more.

Stella's voice repeated itself in his mind, and behind the muzzle Loki scowled furiously. How dare she stand in front of him and mock him so openly? She dared speak of things she had no real comprehension of, grinning while she did so.

Loki hated her and, needless to say, the feeling was mutual.

Clint and Natasha were the first to arrive in a sleek black car. They acknowledged Thor with curt nods and smirked at Loki.

Loki glared back at them.

Clint was whispering something in Natasha's ear when Tony's sports car pulled up. Natasha smirked in Loki's direction before turning her back on him, smiling at Tony and Bruce.

"Hey there, Reindeer Games," Tony said, grinning. "Looking good. I heard dog collars are the in thing now."

If looks could kill, then Tony would be six feet under. Still, Loki was harmless and he couldn't resist having a bit of fun.

"Who's missing?" Bruce asked. In one hand he held the case containing the Tesseract, which would take Thor and Loki home.

"Capsicle and new girl."

Loki raised an eyebrow; when Stella told him she was going to say goodbye to him, he thought she was lying.

Not a minute later, Steve's motorcycle turned the corner. Stella was sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist and a wide grin spread across her face. Loki's sharp eyes caught they way he helped her off the motorcycle, his hands lingering on her waist for a second too long.

Taking of her helmet and running a hand through her windswept hair, Stella grinned and joined the Avengers.

"Glad you could make it," Natasha said with a small smile.

"Sorry, we had a bit of trouble with seating arrangements," Stella said, grinning. Steve blushed and smiled at her, like a secret joke was being shared.

"She tried to steal my bike," he said.

Stella looked offended. "I did not try to _steal _it, I commandeered it."

"How far away did you get?" Clint asked.

"I couldn't even get it started," Stella admitted, blushing.

And then she looked at Loki.

Her grin faltered only slightly as their eyes met, and she regarded him with a cool expression. His eyes burned into hers, but she wasn't afraid.

Not anymore.

"So this is goodbye," Tony said, extending his hand to her.

Stella looked away from Loki.

"I suppose so," she said, shaking his hand with a wide grin. "It was great to finally meet you."

"Hey, the same applies. You believed in us."

Stella then shook hands with Clint and Bruce. She and Natasha had a brief hug, in which Natasha whispered something in her ear that made them both laugh. Stella turned to Thor.

"Thank you, Thor," she said. "For everything."

"Thank you, Stella," Thor replied quietly, taking her hand in his own. "For helping my brother cease his madness."

Stella blushed and Thor placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

She looked at Loki a second time.

She didn't say anything to him, and she didn't have to. Everything that could've been said had been said between the two of them. No longer fearful, Stella allowed a small smile to appear as she looked at him.

Both Thor and Loki grasped the Tesseract and, with a burst of light, they disappeared.

"Need a ride home?" Steve asked her as the Avengers went their separate ways. Stella grinned up at him.

"Please."

Sitting on the back of the motorcycle, her arms wrapped around Steve's waist and the breeze stinging her face, a wide grin spread across Stella's face.

It was over.

* * *

_One year later._

The flash of cameras filled the room and she smiled for each one, waiting patiently. Her hands clasped in front of her, she sat with a straight back and her head held high.

"Miss Clarke?" asked a reporter when they stopped taking photos. "What inspired you to publish your autobiography?"

"I wasn't inspired, as such," she responded truthfully, leaning forwards so her voice could be heard. "It was something I needed to do."

"Is it true that you weren't planning on publishing it to begin with?"

"Yes, it is. The autobiography started as a form of therapy, a diary, if you will. I needed to write everything down so I could forget it."

"Do you still think about your ordeal?"

She hesitated slightly.

"Yes."

There was a buzz of murmurs throughout the room as she said this.

"How could I forget?" she continued, ignoring the whispers. "Being a captive is not something you forget, no matter how hard you want to. I wrote this book not to make people feel sorry for me, but so they'd know what I did to save us."

"And do you feel like you saved us?"

"I didn't do it on my own, if that's what you're implying."

"How did you do it, then?"

She smiled.

"With a little help from the Avengers. I didn't give up on them, and neither should you."

Ignoring the further questions, she stood up and left the room.

Outside, it was snowing. It crunched beneath her boots and lightly dusted her hair as she freed it from her bun. A childlike excitement shot through her and she began to kick the snow as she walked, brushing it off walls and throwing it into the air.

One year had passed since she was a captive. One year had passed since Loki's reign ended.

And now she had a family and friends. She had a home and a job. She had everything she could've ever asked for.

Stella was happy.

She was free.

* * *

Thank you Forever-a-spartan, Smileychameleon, LilyFlower and AvengersGirl-LokisSpy for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed this fic or added it to their favourites or followed it. This was my first Avengers fic and I was extremely anxious about it, so thank you all so much.


End file.
